Gheek Dongora
'Gheek Dongora '''is a DLC level boss which can be found in the Savannah of Envious Eyes (Dark). It uses the same attack moves as both Arch Pandara and The Other Vessel but green has a different symbol on its head resembling the Archfiend of Adamance, and it has has three forms: Normal form, Chest Form and Giant Form, but he has a lot more stamina and attack power. Being the final DLC boss, and unarguably the strongest boss in both Stamina and attack power, (The level description for this mission says it is Lvl 180) you will need to use classes with both high attack and defense (heroes such Tondenga and Grenburr paired with healing heroes are most recommended). Attacks And Forms Normal Form Gheek Dongora takes the form of a gigantic skeleton wearing a gown with a giant eye in its abdomen with two eyes in each arm and one eye on each knee. It may not be hostile while in this form but it is recommended that you watch out for the Charging Worm Attack as it can do some devastating damage especially to ranged Patapons, because of their low defence. You will need them for later forms. Charging Worm Attack Gheek Dongora will summon a black worm on the ground with 4 green eyes to charge at your Patapons. This attack must be dodged extremely quickly by using the DonDon song (DON DON CHAKA CHAKA) or defended against as it can do a lot of damage (don't even bother with ChakaChaka unless you have a good bit of Defense and HP). However, if you happen to be a low HP unit like Pingrek, keep an eye on your Fever timing. If you are unlucky, dodging this attack may be impossible without a Fever Cancel and an immediate DonChaka command. Can also inflict status effects as well. Seeker Worms ' GD_Worm-Charge.PNG|Charging Worm Attack GD_Eye-Release.PNG|Seeker Worms GD_Chest-Burst.PNG|Spike Burst ' Gheek Dongora will summon 3 small worms, about as tall as a normal Patapon, that can follow your Patapons and do some minor damage but inflict several bad effects such as sleep and poison. You can either defend with ChakaChakaPataPon or take the damage and prevent the bad effects with PATA PON DON CHAKA. The DonDonChakaChaka and the PonPataPonPata songs are most likely useless when seeker worms are summoned. Spike Burst This can happen when Gheek Dongora floats. You will see it prepare this attack as if it looks like its hugging itself. Then spikes rapidly launch out of its chest, then they retract. But watch out, this attack has a wide range and it is almost impossible to dodge. (Best avoided with ChakaChaka,PonPata and DonDon.) Also, do not get confused when Gheek Dongora is normally moving, as it may seem like it will be doing this attack. (Note:When doing this attack Gheek Dongora will stand still.) Chest Form Before Gheek Dongora can switch forms between normal and chest forms, it will first turn into a single green eye with bats around it. Then, he will take the form of a chest with its signature green eye and what appears to be a mouth and, whilst in this form, can inflict many status effects to your Patapons. When in the eye form, it cannot take damage. When its health bar goes from Yellow to Red, its attacks become unpredictable. This is where you will need your projectile type Patapons as it is almost always floating and attacking, during which time melee attacks do not affect it, unless it is flying low enough. Luckily, most of the time, Gheek Dongora stays at a mid-low altitude, rarely high. Heart Attack ' GD_Heart-Attack.PNG|Heart Attack GD_Ice-Breath.PNG|Ice Breath GD_Poison-Spew.PNG|Poison Spew ' A dark aura with musical notes appears around the Chest. It will then shoot out hearts that cause Sleep and Poison effects. (PonPataPonPata and ChakaChakaPataPon might work) Ice Breath A blue aura resembling a snowflake appears around The Chest then it will breathe out breath that has a high possibility of freezing your Patapons (DonDonChakaChaka and PonPataPonPata work best at this) Poison Spew A pink gas surrounds the chest then starts to spew out poison. This attack has a high possibility of poisoning your Patapons (DonDonChakaChaka and PonPataPonPata work best at this) Giant Form Gheek Dongora can only switch to this form while it is in Chest Form. For it to transform into Giant Form, the Chest will land on the ground with its eye closed and start shaking like something is going to come out then a purple aura starts to shroud the screen revealing the Giant Gheek Dongora. The Giant Form has four large green eyes. It has other eyes with different colours which appear to be made up of the Seven Archfiends themselves. It also has two massive hands with a giant eye at either end of the screen. In order for this form to end you need to break the chest at the other end of the stage, then enter the portal. Usually, after breaking the chest, Gheek Dongora will go to chest form, then back to its normal form quickly. Recommended to get to the chest by using constant ranged assaults. Zap Attack ' GD_Lightning-Strike.PNG|Zap Attack GD_Face-Slam.png|Face Slam ''' Any one of the smaller eyes will zap your Patapons. This is to deter you from damaging the Chest (There is also a charged Zap Attack with a wider range, which is obviously delayed). This attack has a high knockback, stagger and ignite ratio. The zaps can be delayed by attacking the eye that is charging, This can be difficult as a majority of classes not attempt to attack the eyes. However, some classes like Tondenga, can use Giandeth to interrupt some of the 7 zappers whilst it is walking towards the chest. Face Slam If you look closely, Gheek Dongora will bob up and down for a little bit and will slam its face on the ground, however only the colored eyes reach the ground, not the giant one, and does varying damage. It would be best if you reach the chest and hit it at all costs before this happens. If it happens while you are below its head, your Patapons may suffer a fatal blow. You should try to defend with ChakaChaka. It is possible for the attack to be dodged with PonPata if your Patapons' movement speed is high enough. Gheek Dongora will not zap you while bobbing. Strategy Since Gheek Dongora is unarguably the strongest boss in both Stamina and attack power, (The level description for this mission says it is Lvl 180) you will need to use classes with both high attack and defense. *Multiplayer is recommended so you can team up with high-level healing and offensive/defensive heroes. *If you wish to play in single player mode, use a high level Tondenga Uberhero with the Thor Set. This will almost render him negligible to some of Gheek Dongora's attacks whilst still dealing considerable damage. **Given that almost negligible damage, he will still suffer from status effects. Equipping a Peerless Deer set skill to totally nullify them and a Peerless Tree to regenerate life every perfect beat will make quick work of the hardest boss in the game. Also, equipping a Monster Killer set skill will ensure that all blows hit very hard. **Because of the damage bonus given by Thor Set and Monster Killer, some damage will show 999999 but it is actually higher since you depleted Gheek Dongora's HP bar with every strike of Tondenga. Compare this by playing with heroes who boast a higher critical rate (and also show a 999999 damage) but doesn't actually deal much damage because of the lower damage bonus, and therefore will not deplete her HP bar that much. **To get past the zap attacks, simply activate Uberhero mode and continue until its maximum attack range, then play PataPataPataPon song (since Uberhero mode will still be active) until you get to the chest at the other end to break it. Trivia *The Gheek Dongora's eye is green like the Archfiend of Adamance, which is Slow-moving Slogturtle's Archfiend. *It has ten eyes in normal form, one in chest form and eleven in giant form. *Gheek Dongora's Face Slam attack can cause Sleep and poison. *A glitch can occur when you're playing with an Uberhero Charibasa: when you break the chest while it's in giant form and your Charibasa is in Hero Mode, the weapon it's holding might disappear, and your Charibasa will be unable to do anything that involves attacking until perform a different command (E.g. DonChaka). A similar glitch can happen with Jamsch, he will still be unable to attack but his weapon won't disappear. *The lightning being shot at by the 7 Archfiends in Giant Mode is coloured purple, unlike the other Arch Pandara bosses, in which the lightning shot is white. Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Patapon 3 DLC Category:Bosses Category:Seven Archfiends